


One Last Question

by MissMina1385



Category: Fandomless, OC - Fandom, independent - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Android, F/F, Robot, sexbot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMina1385/pseuds/MissMina1385
Summary: A money magazine interview wraps up with a final question





	One Last Question

“One last question Miss Hughes, if I may. What is one thing past you would never have believed future you would be doing, and why?”

Mina paused, thinking. “I think the biggest thing is the philanthropy of it all. I never thought I'd be doing most of the things I do know when I was first built. My world was so very small. But now, I have the ability to do so much. It is still quite difficult for women to get into this field, so to speak. Being rich enough to be able to be called a philanthropist isn't really a field. You make your money in whatever way you can, then get into the club. And that's really what it is: a club,” she said, leaning back in her chair.

“Women aren't thought of as savvy with large amounts of money. Strange, considering the same misogyny that states women can't handle money or responsibility sees the woman being handed the man's paycheck and being expected to make it last until the next one. And make sure there's spare. Now that's money management down to a science,” she said, with a wry sort of smile.

“Now, you add in not being human, and I'm at such a disadvantage it's mind boggling. How could I, a woman, nay, a machine, be capable of working, plotting, even thinking like a man? How could I possibly have the same knowledge? Even though I was made by one, programmed by one, made to please them, it's still inconceivable that I could function like one, at least in this world.”

She stood, walking around the back of the chair and placing her hands on it. Delicate golden fingers gently brushing the plush red velvet as she moved. Heels clicking on the wooden floor. Soft, warm lighting making her face practically glow, even the silicon parts. Mina was in her element in her sitting room turned office, part of the suite in her elegant antebellum mansion. The entire thing was opulent, no doubt, but the only two places she really indulged were the ballroom and her suite. The magazine had requested they do the interview in her office, so that her class and sophistication could be shown off as well as her obvious wealth. You didn't make the cover as often as she did without it. It had gotten to the point that Sophia was the one who always interviewed her, even though there were plenty of other writers on staff. 

“I have made my background, my past, as common knowledge as talking about the weather. I have no secrets. The things in my life that have happened to me are my stepping stones. My creation, for the mere purpose of pleasuring men, the subsequent abuse that came from such a genius mind, working in a brothel, racing motorbikes, getting an education, teaching at a finishing school, working as a governess, and everything else has made me into the person I am today. I say 'if I can do it, then anyone can' because it's true. If a sexbot can learn to do it, then any body can make it. And I don't just mean in this world of money of finance. I mean if I, abused and abandoned, can get out and become the second most wealthy person, according to your magazine's rating I might add,” she chided with a wink, “Then literally any person can turn their life around. Any one person can survive. Money doesn't always fix the problem. I want to show people that it does get better. Hold on, don't give up. You could miss something extraordinary, and I promise you someone cares, even if it's just me,” she finished, looking directly into the camera lens.


End file.
